


Routine

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, actual destiel in this one i swear, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Now that he doesn’t have to worry about the Men of Letters wiping out the Win – wiping out his friends, Crowley can actually relax in his room.It actually feels kind of nice to just let go. He knows it’s the spell, but he’s safe now. Dean has seen to that.





	Routine

_Now that he doesn’t have to worry about the Men of Letters wiping out the Win – wiping out his friends, Crowley can actually relax in his room._

_It actually feels kind of nice to just let go. He knows it’s the spell, but he’s safe now. Dean has seen to that._

_And Dr. Hess was dumb enough not to take any precaution in case he got found out and captured. Didn’t think they, or more specifically Dean, had it in him._

_How wrong she was._

_He’s lying on his bed, eyes closed, imagining what he’ll do to every single member of the Men of Letters when he’s free, hearing their screams, almost feeling their blood run over his hands, when Dean knocks at the door._

_“Crowley? You decent?”_

_“Yes. Don’t be too disappointed”._

_Dean opens the door._

_A gasp leads Crowley to open his eyes._

_He actually looks pale._

_“Jesus, Crowley, you know you don’t need to breathe. I almost had a heart attack.”_

_Oh. Right._

_That’s what you get for mediating._

_“Anyway, here”._

_Dean holds up a bottle of Craig._

_“Thought you might as well enjoy yourself.”_

_“So you’re going to bring in Hess and my mother on a rag?”_

_He chuckles._

_“Might be a bit impractical. How are you doing?”_

_“Much better than before” Crowley replies, honestly. He might be locked up, but he was doing way more harm when he wasn’t._

_“Still... You hated it the last time.”_

_“The last time I was in a dungeon in the bunker. This is luxury compared to that.”_

_Dean nods._

_“Call if you need anything, alright?”_

_It soon turns out he doesn’t have to. Every occupant of the mansion checks on him at least once a day._

_Cas, who seems to have come to the conclusion that life without caffeine isn’t worth living, brings him a cup of coffee each morning._

_“We’re working on the spell” he tells him every day without fail, “We’re going to break it.”_

_Oh, Cassie. If anyone knows what it feels like to be controlled, it’s him._

_“I know. Just tell Squirrel to take a break, will you? He looked pretty run down yesterday.”_

_“He’s sleeping in today” he tells him firmly. Crowley grins. He can imagine that discussion._

_“How does it feel?” Cas asks._

_He shrugs._

_“Not that bad, really. Things are usually easier when free will is not involved.”_

_“Yes, but not better.”_

_“Never that, feathers. Never that.”_

_Sam is... a bit of a surprise, really. He’s warmed up to him considerably, but Crowley still didn’t expect him to seek his company when he’s confined to his room._

_“Does that look like a lamia attack to you?”_

_Typical of Moose. Always needing a reason to come talk to someone. Not like Dean, who simply spends time with people because he wants to._

_“No idea. Did you show it to Dean?”_

_“Of course. He doesn’t know either.”_

_It didn’t use to be “of course” but Crowley doesn’t mention it._

_Even Mick visits him regularly._

_The former man of Letters is usually polite and concise, “Sorry but I don’t want you to learn anything that can harm us”, as he explained._

_Crowley can see why he was the only piece on the board smart enough to leave their little killer club._

_The point is that even locked into a giant trap he is as much part of life in the mansion as he was before. Except that he doesn’t learn what’s going on with their network and the Men of Letters, just in case._

_He worried very little about Hell. Even before this, he went there less and less often. Ever since he killed Lucifer, there has just been little reason to go, aside from reminding everyone who’s in charge. And he’s never liked being the leader of a bunch of pitiful black-eyed cry babies anyway._

_If anything, this experience has taught him very well where he stands._

_One day, he gets a surprise visit._

_It starts with strange noises coming down the hallway; he tenses until he recognizes Dean’s voice amidst the cursing and the banging._

_“Can’t believe... I survived... three freaking apocalypses... to carry this thing for miles...”_

_“It’s not that far, Dean.”_

_Even Cas sounds exhausted._

_“Guys... guys – careful!”_

_Another bang. Sam hisses._

_“You okay Sammy? Mick, can’t you make sure...”_

_“I can barely see the corridor!”_

_“Stop grinning” Dean complains._

_It makes sense when the door opens and Mel is carried into the room in a bathtub, as happy as can be._

_“I am never doing that again” Dean announces._

_“We have to take her back later” Cas reminds him._

_“Hi Crowley” she says, still grinning._

_“Mistress of the waves”._

_“There it is. Knew something was up when you didn’t call me that.”_

_She squints._

_“Yeah. There’s something on his soul... must be the spell. A dark spot... Sorry I can’t tell exactly. I can only barely make out demons’ souls, and humans are completely unreadable.”_

_“I hate to disappoint you, but my soul, or what is left of it, is dark as a matter of course.”_

_“You’d be surprised” she replies cryptically._

_“But still... here’s the thing: The spell, while powerful, doesn’t seem to have a very firm hold on him.”_

_“I’ll be the first to tell you it does” he presses out. “I’ve been trying...”_

_“I didn’t mean that” she sounds apologetic. “I think it’s easier to get rid of it once you know how, that is all.”_

_That’s some good news, he supposes._

_Mel stays for a bit longer, eager for a chat._

_Crowley doesn’t seem to be the only one who enjoys her company. Mick certainly appreciates her visit._

_It’s remarkably easy to tell. After all, he looks at her and Dean the same way._

_It was a nice thing of her to literally drop in and come see him. He’s starting to develop cabin fever._

_God, he needs this spell to be gone._

_Not knowing where they stand exactly with the Men of Letters is infuriating. From the little information Dean gave him, it looks like they could win this war any day, but he wants to be sure._

_Soon. The boys will find a way out of this._

_Dean promised._

* * *

 

Once again, her son doesn’t show up.

Rowena is aware that Dr. Hess is growing more impatient with each passing day.

Her own fault. She should have given Fergus more specific instructions. That he has to do anything to bring them a report, for instance. Or make him incapable of acting differently than he usually would.

She could have done so herself, but...

He’s still her son. She might hate him most of the time and enjoyed breaking what was left of his heart, but blood’s thicker than water, and she enjoys the chaos of giving him a fighting chance.

Someone who clearly doesn’t is Mary Winchester. She’s still livid about the decision to exclude her from the spell, and she’s rather eager to finally destroy _every_ monster in existence, so the free pass Rowena is supposed to get annoys her beyond all means.

One day, she corners her in the hallway.

“Where is he?” she hisses.

“Fergus? If I knew, you would, dear.”

“How can we be sure of that? You might be working with him...”

“That would be a rather bad decision, honestly. Because as soon as he’s free, he’ll come for me. Aided by your sons, no doubt.”

“They are... misguided. By your son, among others. I’m just trying to save them.”

She’s still convinced of that, apparently, not realizing that much of her motivation stems from the distain for the hunting life she thought she left behind.

“Of course you are. By destroying everything they hold dear.”

“They’re used to this life. That is all. Once they can go and be normal, they’ll...” Mary breaks off.

“I’m not discussing my family with a _witch_ ” she spits out.

“If you think that’s the worst thing I’ve ever had thrown at me... Fergus was always very creative. And I’d rather be a witch than something else”.

She moves past Mary.

Right as she’s about to turn the corner, she calls over her shoulder, “And at least I _openly_ despise my offspring.”

She hears her march off and smiles. Undoubtedly Mary will do what she usually does to blow off steam and go kill something.

Rowena suddenly finds she vastly preferred her sons’ company to hers.

Dean was downright adorable when he had amnesia.

No wonder Fergus has a weakness for them, really.

A weakness...

She turned him week when she performed that spell. He must hate it. He always hated being told what to do, even when he was just a wee bairn in Scotland.

There was a reason she tried to sell him for three pigs once. He never forgave her for that.

Not that he’ll ever forget what she did to him now. Her son can hold a grudge.

She was right about Mary. She ends up disappearing for a few days and comes back splattered with blood and gore, a manic gleam in her eyes.

Rowena shudders. If the boys were like this, she wouldn’t be alive anymore.

Even so however, she and Mary Winchester aren’t that different.

That thought stops her in her tracks.

It’s true. They are both betraying their children.

At least Rowena knows exactly why and is honest about it.

But, watching Mary argue with Dr. Hess once again, she’s not so sure that’s a good thing, either.

* * *

 

Mary Winchester is starting to annoy her. She doesn’t see the big picture – she’s just as mistaken as her sons are, only in a different way.

If she could, she’d go on a killing spree right now, and Dr. Hess has never been comfortable with unreliable colleagues.

She made an exception for Mr. Ketch because he was useful and knew when to obey orders, but that was it.

Mary Winchester might soon turn out to be as much as liability as her sons ever were.

If so, she’s looking forward to dealing with the consequences. Mick Davies has taught her something.

No more weak links.  

* * *

 

Just another day in the life.

His boyfriend is talking to their werewolf buddy on the phone, his other best friend is still locked in his room, his brother is cleaning the weapons they used last night (nasty wendigo, thank God Tara noticed the signs and alerted them) and their newest addition is studying an old Hebrew document.

Yep, just another day in the life.

 Even if Garth’s news that nearly every werewolf he knows is ready to support them is a little overwhelming.

Mick storms in just after Cas hangs up, looking frustrated.

“Nothing. And I know the spell must have ties to the Bible, but I never got high enough in the organization to learn about it – “

“Hey, don’t worry about it, man. We’ll find a way.”

“We always do” Cas confirms.

Mick sighs.

“not being able to help... It’s just frustrating.”

“Welcome to the club. You’ll get used to it”.

“At least he’s in a pretty good mood”.

“I think “not being told what to do” right now trumps everything, concerning Crowley.”

“You... know him very well” Mick begins, glancing at Cas.

“There were rumours...”

“If you mean the one where I turned into a demon and we spent a few weeks bffing it up, that’s true.”

He doesn’t even bait an eyelid.

He’s really growing used to all of this.

“Thank you. I was wondering.”

“You’re taking it pretty well.”

“I know you. I know you are a good man. The indiscretions of your past don’t matter in context.”

Dean sniggers a little at Mick describing his turning into a demon as “indiscretions”, causing him to blush and take his leave.

Cas’ arms circle around him.

“Don’t do that” he murmurs.

“Just having fun”.

Cas’ arms tighten.

“He’s younger than me”.

Oh.

“Cas, are you – are you actually jealous? Of _Mick_?”

“No, of course not.”

He sounds a bit grumpy and Dean turns around to kiss him.

“How about we agree we are all adults here and trust one another?”

Cas looks slightly ashamed of himself. Dean kisses him again.

“Come on. We got a King of Hell to save and the British Nazis to take down.”  

* * *

 


End file.
